Blood, Beauty
by Dark-Seductress-Kittanya
Summary: Someone from Harry's past is back turning his world upside down. Eventual DMHP Slash and FemmeSlash. R&R.


Blood, Beauty  
Summary: All I can say is that this is SLASH! Read to find out more.  
Disclaimer: I own Rillette Potter and the story line. That is it.  
Prologue  
  
Rillette Potter sat on the roof of her secluded farmhouse off the edge of Panamà, staring up at the night sky. If she had been a normal girl, she would have been trying to name as many constellations as possible, but sixteen year old Rilley was not a normal girl. As she looked up at the sky, she was trying to look into her fate. Her godmother, Selena Snape had always told her that when all the planets were visable and aligned perfectly with the milky way it was time to go home. Home? She barely knew the meaning of the word anymore. Since her parents murder when she and her twin brother were one, she had been on the run.  
  
She was spending the weekend with her favourite uncle, Severus, who was her godmother's younger brother. That's when it happened. Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. He took her parents. He almost took her brother. He took her life. And worst of all he took her freedom.  
  
As she stared at the sky, she seen something swirl by the corner of her eye. Her head whipped around, searching for the source of her distraction. Burgundy hair tumbled into her hazel-green eyes. A pale hand came up and brushed her choppy locks from her face. Still, nothing was there.  
  
"Most have been the wind." She mumbled and turned back toward the sky. The planets were in a strange crooked line. A week away from that straight line Lena had told her about. She smiled faintly. She could stop running. She could head home. She could finally go to Hogwarts instead of being home schooled.  
  
Something dark zoomed by her sight again. This time she was sure of it. Rilley pulled herself to her bare feet, watching as her purple silk nightie tickled at her skin in the wind.  
  
"Whose there? Who are you? ¿Còmo tù llama?" Rilley asked, squinting into the darkness. A tall, pale man with long black braided hair stepped up behind her.  
  
"¡Hola!¡Buenas noches, Señorita Potter!" He whispered. Rilley spun around wildly.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Rilley asked in a panic.  
  
"Me llamo Dantè Aparenza. ¡Buenas noches, Rillette Potter!" Dantè drawled. He must have definately been a Spanaird as he pronounced the ll's in her name as y and pronounced the e. Riyettè.  
  
"¡Buenas noches, Señor Aparenza! Ummm..." Rilley struggled for the Spanish words. She had only been her three weeks and she had a very slim vocabulary. "Hablas inglès?"  
  
"Sì, Señorita. Hablo inglès un poco." Dantè said. Rilley smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Rilley asked.  
  
"I am..." Dantè started, only to be cut off by Rilley.  
  
"I don't mean your name. Names mean nothing to me." She huffed.  
  
"Sí. I am a creature of the night, you may say. I've come for the lost one." He answered cryptically.  
  
"The lost one? Who's that?" Rilley asked.  
  
"You are, Señorita Potter." Dantè said. His face started to change. His lovely brown eyes turned red and his teeth sharpened. He smiled, almost evilly and dove for her neck.  
  
It hurt, she remembered. It stung like a razor dug into her fair flesh. She could feel the blood drain from her throat as if it was being willed from her core. She couldn't see. Although she was looking straight through the branches of the tree at the moon she couldn't see anything. She knew it was a full moon and all the stars were clear, but dots were dancing in front of her eyes, making it impossible. Her head ached. She was spiralling somewhere. Falling was more like it. The wind was teasing her purple-red hair. The burgundy waves were dancing on her eyelids. She felt sick to her stomach so she clenched her fists and shut her eyes. And then everything stopped. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
She woke up in bed, her neck ached like all the hells on earth had cursed her. Even a row with Voldemort would have felt better than she felt now. Although, she never ran into the evil rotting pigs arse who did this to her and her family. She would very much like to hex him into oblivion though. Rilley was snapped from her thoughts as a wet sponge was dabbing at her forehead. That hurt too. Slowly, she opened her usually vibrant eyes. Bright light stung at her sight and she clenched them shut again. Groaning, she tried again. Two worried faces were looking down at her.  
  
Selena pushed her long , coarse, black, greasy hair from her bright blue eyes and stared down her nose at her goddaughter in concern. Severus' large brown eyes were watery. Who knew Uncle Sev could be so sensitive.  
  
"Anyone get the number of the eighteen wheeler that hit me?" Rilley asked, sarcastically.  
  
"That's not funny, Rilley. You gave us both a scare." Lena scolded.  
  
"Gave YOU a scare? TRY BEING ME." Rilley screamed, then winced at how loud her own voice was. "Advil would be nice right about now." She moaned.  
  
"Swallow these then tell us what happened." Severus said, dropping two tiny pills into Rilley's small hand. Rilley obeyed, then gulped down half a glass of water.  
  
"BLEH! Never goin' get used to the taste of that crap." She muttered, pushing herself up in her bed.  
  
"Want to tell us what happened?" Lena asked.  
  
"Vampire." Rilley muttered.  
  
"What was that, Rilley?" Lena asked.  
  
"Vampire." She muttered again.  
  
"I can't hear you." Lena said.  
  
"Let me, Selena." Severus said. "Rilers, want to tell me what happened? We need to know to help you." (A/N: SWEET SNAPEY! Hey, you never know what he's like when he's not tormenting little Gryffies. TEE HEE!)  
  
"I got bitten by a vampire, Uncle Sev." Rilley muttered in his ear. Severus froze.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Why, what happened to my baby?" Lena asked all panicy.  
  
"I'm sure." Rilley muttered.  
  
"Cool it, Lena. Our little, Rilers has been bitten by a vampire." Severus frowned.  
  
"WHAT? YOU TELL ME TO COOL IT AND MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL VAMPY LIKE. SEVERUS, I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY SO HELP ME, MERLIN." Selena screeched.  
  
"Lena, I'm fine!" Rilley hissed. "You're always over dramatic. I'll live, not like you care. If you hate me so much, just leave me be." Rilley, flung the covers from her sore form and ran from the room. Lena turned and glared at Severus.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed and slapped her brother.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?" Severus hollered.  
  
"YOU WENT AND BECAME FRIENDS WITH THAT MUDBLOOD, LILY EVANS. IF YOU HAD STAYED AWAY FROM HER..." Selena was cut off as Severus' hand came down on her cheek.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL LILY A MUDBLOOD AGAIN, LENA. YOU'LL BE SORRY. THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH LILY AND THERE IS NOTHING, HEAR ME, NOTHING WRONG WITH RILLETTE. YOU WERE AS MUCH A FRIEND TO LILY AS EVER I WAS." Severus screamed.  
  
"I WAS BEING POLITE, SEVERUS. IF MAMA WERE HERE TO SEE..." Selena yelled.  
  
"BUT SHE'S NOT. SHE'S NOT, IS SHE? YOU WENT AND GOT HER KILLED. JUST LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET RILLEY KILLED." Severus growled.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. I'VE BEEN DRAGGING THAT POTTER GIRL AROUND THE WORLD JUST TO KEEP HER FROM VOLDEMORT'S HANDS. I'M STARTING TO THINK MAYBE I SHOULD JUST HAND HER OVER. HMMMM...BUT DO I? NO!" Lena barked.  
  
"She'll be coming back to London with me, next week." Severus growled. "From there, will confirm that I'm her legal guardian like it always was supposed to be. If only I wasn't so stupid before, she'd be okay now. We...We can't keep hiding her. She doesn't deserve this. She wants to go to Hogwarts, so she will." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Rilley sat outside on the tire swing, her nightgown flaring out behind her legs as she pumped higher and higher. The sun was rising and she was releaved that Dantè couldn't come back. From inside she could hear Severus and Selena fighting. She knew Selena would be mad that she ran out. All that 'poor little girl' act was just that, an act. Lena didn't care like Severus did and Rilley wasn't stupid. She pushed her long, muscular legs harder. Maybe she could reach that branch in front of her.  
  
"¡Hola, Señorita! We meet again." Dantè's voice echoed, scaring the daylights out of Rillette.  
  
"You! You're...You're not supposed to be here. The...The sun, is...it's dangerous." Rilley stuttered.  
  
"A common myth. Garlic, staking, beheading. All fake, my dear." Dantè drawled.  
  
"You're immortal?" Rilley asked.  
  
"No! We die, but we never leave the Earth. Infinity lives have we." Dantè chuckled at the look on her face.  
  
"Who's we?" She asked in fear of the answer.  
  
"Why, we are, sweet heart. Me...and you." Dantè sneered.  
  
"B...b...but, I didn't take any of your blood." Rilley stammered.  
  
"Another myth, my sweet. I injected my venom upon your blood. Welcome to the night." Dantè smirked. Rilley's eyes widened in fear and the only thing she could think was run. Just run. And scream real loud. So she did! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"RILLEY!" Harry Potter screamed as he sat upright in bed. He was covered in a thick, cold sweat and his scar burned like mad. This was very odd as Voldemort hadn't made an appearance or been mentioned much. He rubbed a hand over his scar and noticed the patient faces of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She was sitting indian style on the end of his bed.  
  
"What you see, mate?" Ron asked from beside him.  
  
"I think I'm a twin." Harry responded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me, please. Just press this little button over here ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! V & tell me what you think. Thanx, $0r¢3r3$$ 0f +h3 $3ª 


End file.
